The Story of Mary A Warriors Tale
by Warriorsgirl12
Summary: A kitty-pet and her kits are found by a ThunderClan patrol after they were attacked by a fox. When Mary wakes up she see's someone she never wanted to see again...
1. The Beginging A New Life

The Story of Mary

A Warriors Tale

Mary, a small kitty-pet, woke up, her kits by her side. Her mate, Runt, had left her long ago for a prettier wild cat. Their owners seemed friends, but she could never be sure. She loved her kits to much to go looking for Runt. She was not around 25 moons, having her kits very young, right after she had met her first love, which was ofcourse Runt. She had 3 small kits, 3 moons ago, the day Runt left. She remembers that day so vividly...

A huge pain burst through Mary as the moon started to rise, as the sun went down. "The kits!" She exclaimed, her mates eyes widening.

"What?" Runt had yelled.

Mary gasped as suddenly a small white kit was at her brown feet.

"I-I have to go!" Runt had whispered, and she cried as she saw his shadow disappear out of her den in the house her owners lived in. Her owners were not home ever at this time of day, but they had left food out, and make a comfotable nest for her when she _did_ give birth. After sunrises of worry for her mate, he came back. Mary had been delighted, nudging him to his kits. A tear had fell from her face as he hissed at the kits. One tear. Only one. He had turned around and explained that he was leaving her, he hated the idea of kits with _her._ She was so hurt she turned away. He said a half-hearted sorry and left. She had jumped up on her window sill and saw a beautiful golden she-cat waiting for Runt. Mary could tell she was wild by the ribs that were showing under her fur.

That day Mary's heart had broke. She became quite depressed, her kits mewing for her to play with them but she would not. She would just stare out into space every day and every night, until one day something happened to change her, get the fire going in her again.

Shine, her largest kit, and most daring, was on there porch, which was not new, but this time she was on the railing getting ready to jump. The other kits were cheering her on. Mary slowly went out to see what all the news was, yet she didnt really care. Then she suddenly saw her kit and realized how dumb she had been to let her kits run wild like that. She had scolded her kit, as she grabbed her off the rail as she was teetering, threaning to fall 3 stories.

After that she played close attention to her 3 kits, always making sure they were in sight. Her kits loved her back, but found her annoying. She was always sad when they asked where their father was, because she would have to lie and say he had been taken away by the house folk. They always just smile and nod and say that he probly thinks about them all the time, and go back to playing outside. Mary had never gone outside with them, afraid she will once again see that beautiful cat that had taken her mate.

A few moons after her kits were born, there was a flickering light in the basement. It was near a big house folk thing, and she quickly realized it was fire. It was late at night, and her owners had not been home for a couple of sunrises now. She watched it and warned her kits not to come down. It soon got bigger kit she had to flee her home. Her kits started to cry as she said they had to leave, it was to dangous there.

"But mom we want to stay!"

"Mom im tired lets just stay!"

"Whats the big deal mom its just fire!"

She sighed, and grabbed them. They wiggled but could not free themsleves. As she walked away one of the kits wined they had to make dirt, them all of them strted to mew the same thing. She set them down and they quickly disappeared into the large bushs. She looked back and now te fire was climbing the stairs, engulfing them. Se hld back a gasp as her kits came into veiw, and they too saw the fire. All of their eyes widened, and they began to back away, slowly. Mary licked them, and got up, her calm face suthing them.

Mary was a very calm cat, never getting freaked out, just kinda dealing with everything. She was tough and mosly hid her feelings. She made people also calm down, make horrid things seem not so bad.

The kits also got up and followed her out the gate. This, leaving her home, did not really matter to her, she had been planning on doing something like this for quite sometime.


	2. Found in The Woods

Chaper 2

Found in The Woods

Mary, nudged her 3 kits along, as they found a nice pine needle nest, well it seemed like a nest. It was piled high in the roots of a small tree. Mary and her offspring had been walking for a sunrise so far, trying to find a spot to live. This was atleast good for the night. "Mom im hungry!" Shine mewed. Scott, a smaller tom, agreed. Mary smiled and laid down. "Come and feed then." She said, and rested her head on the pine needles. The kits mewed with releaf, and began to feed. After awhile Shine gasped with sadness. "Mom your out of milk!"

Mary's eyes widened, and looked down. She was clearly out of milk. "Well," She mewed calmly, "it looks like it's time for you kits to eat meat!" The kits gasped and shook their heads.

"No mummy I want your milk!"

"No we can't, we can't!"

"I guess I could try it..."

They all looked over at Tiger, a large brown tom. "Ha ha Tiger thats _really_ funny." Shine mewed, her white fur bristling. Tiger stepped forward, his eyes narrowed. "I think we should try it, it can prove we can be trusted, after what _you_ did."

Shine growled, and her claws slid out. "Now clam down!" Scott mewed. His small orange body came between them. " Tiger has a point, but Shine has a right to be mad. Lets all be calm and listen to mom, alright?" Shine grunted and nodded, while Tiger smiled and sat down.

Scott was calm like his mother, but in a diffrent way. While she was silent, and would calm people down but _her_ calm features, he can calm people by logical words. He can easily solve problems by words, and breaks up fights. He is honestly Mary's favortie if she had to vote.

Mary loves her kits for their personality. Shine's daringness and excitement, who would never turn down a fight, Tiger's smarts, and Scott's logicness and calmness.

"That is right Scott. Listen to me. I am going to try to teach you to hunt, but to make you aware I really don't know how to." She mewed to her kits, and her kits nodded, Shine smiling with the challenge. "For now," She continued," We are going to sleep till sunrise because im sure you all are tired." Shine grumbled and relucktantly went to her new nest with her brothers.

In the morning Shine woke up. She shook her brother, Scott to get up." Hey mouse brain lets go hunting!" She whispered, trying not to wake her mother. Scott grumbled and turned over, so Shine moved on to Tiger. "Hey Tiger lets go hunting!" She again whispered. Her luck was better with Tiger, and he jumped up, almost waking their mother. "Mouse brain be quietter!"

Shine, and Tiger began to walk away from the safety of numbers. "Ok so we have to get food for the family. I think mom is really hungry." Shine mewed to her brother, as she ducked under a large fallen pine branch. Tiger nodded, and looked around.

"I don't see any food though."

"Thats because we havent got it yet."

"Well how do we get it?"

"We hunt for it and kill it."

"Kill what?"

"The food."

"Why would we kill it it's our food."

"We need to do that to feed ourselves got it?"

Tiger chuckled loudly and nudged his sister. "Im just kidding im not stupid."

Shine grumbled about him being really stupid and walked away. Tiger sighed and followed. When Tiger found Shine she was crouching in the dirt her eyes narowed on something Tiger coudnt see. "Theres a big animal over there! I think we can kill it to eat!" She whispered, and Tiger crouched next to her. A large red creature came out of the undergrowth.

It was a fox. As soon as it saw the alone kits it charged. They yelped and began to run away. Mary ran past her kits and took the fox head on. It flipped her over, but she kicked it in the face. It tryed to bite her throught but she twisted around, and it hit dirt. As she looked to her kits, she felt a strange pain in her leg, and everything went black.


	3. Thunderclan

Chapter 3

Thunderclan

Mary opened her eyes in a strange den. The walls were bramble, and her nest was made with moss, and lined with feathers. Her leg was wrapped up with cobwebs, and it didnt hurt. She looked around not seeing her kits. Then she saw a shadow at the corner of the den, where there was no light. "I-I didnt think I would ever see you again." The large shadow said. Mary growled and got up, her teeth showing. "Where are my kits?" She growled, walking towards the shadow.

"Our kits are outside playing with the other kits."

Mary gasped realizing who this was. "R-runt?" She whispered as he came out of the light. "No," He mewed," Runtwhisker. My new names Runtwhisker." He looked down at his large paws, and hissed in frustration. "Im sorry I left you but I coudnt deal with taking care of our kits. Im so sorry."

Mary winced and looked away. "Where am I?" She grumbled, her eyes wandering. Runtwhisker walked out of the den and nodded for her to come. She followed him slowly. It was around sunhigh, and we were in some sort of camp with _lots_ of other cats. Shine, Tiger, and Scott were playing with 2 other kits, at a large pile of prey. She winced as her leg began to ach with huge amounts of pain. She runted and fell. A small she-cat came running up to her, as she was falling. "Runtwhisker i told you to keep her in her den!" The cat grunted as she helped Mary get up. "Im sorry Flowertail, I had to show her around. She wanted to see her kits." Flowertail grunted, annoyed, and nudged me to the den I was in before. "Wait!" Mary mewed stopping. "Where. Am. I." She growled looking around the sunlight filled camp. It was was hard to describe but it looked like carved out stone. It looked as if house folk had done it. They probly had.

Runtwhisker nudged her, his eyes kind. "Your in Thunderclan. You and your kits are safe. You don't have to worry." He said slightly pushing her towards the den. She hissed at him, and she backed away. "Why am I here?" She mewed at the she-cat called Flowertail. Flowertail smiled, her blue eyes kind. "You are hurt, your kits would have died if Lovepaw hadent been hunting that fox in the first place. Your safe here." She said,and geasured to the den with bramble walls.

Mary shook her head and called for her kits. They squealed, and raced to their mother.

"Mom it's so fun here! We get to be apprentices and fight and kill other cats!"

"Mummy Redstar said we can go out into the woods!"

"Moma! Moma! Lovepaw saved us i wanna be just like her!"

Mary blinked overwhelmed. "Ok everyone who is gonna kill other cats? You are surely not. We are leaving. Now." She growled and grabbed her kits. She began to rise, but her legs collapsed under her, and she fell. Her kits growled as they were dropped and ran away, again playing with the other kits.

Runtwhisker smiled as they ran off, and turned to Mary. "Mary, you can't leave your to hurt. You will have to stay here until you are ready, but it seems your kits like it here." He mewed and Mary noticed something. He never once said in front of Flowertail, that they were _their_ kits, not just _hers_. "Well I don't even know you cats, how can i trust you? Whats an apprentice, and who the heck is Redstar?" She mumbled unhappy.

Flowertail brushed past Runtwhisker, who had gotten rather close to Mary, and sat down beside the worried she-cat. "Redstar is leader of Thunderclan, our little group of cats. We live together and peace, and share our food, have kits together, and care for each other. We are called a Clan. There are 4, Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan. Redstar is our leader, he makes us great. He has most of the responisbily." She said her eyes shining with understanding.

Mary looked away, thinking. "I want to speak with Redstar."


	4. Alot to Think About

Chapter 4

Alot to Think About

2 sunrises later Mary was in the nursery thinking. Her talk with Redstar had been... intesting, and a learning sesstion.

Redstar basically said, that Mary and her kits could stay, it seemed like they all liked it there, and her leg might be a little weaker than it was before, so she will need other cats to depend on, and Thunderclan could provide that. She had nodded and gone along with it, and after a day of her kits begging her, she had alot to think about.

Should she stay here, and have her kits grow up here? Or should she leave when she can and hope for the best. Just then Scott came in a slight smile on his face.

"Hi mom. Can i talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Well I think we should stay. I think it's the logical choice."

"Well I don't know Scott. Thats a big change and I don't know if I or your littermates could handle it."

"Mom if we leave we would soon die of low numbers, and hunger. Look what happend within a sunrise of beeing out there alone. You and us almost died. That will most likley won't happen if we stay. Please. We will be safer."

Mary sighed, she knew Scott was right. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Kits! I know what we are going to do!" She yelled, and her kits ran in, there eyes bright. Tiger nudged Scott in thanks. Mary smiled, her kits were sneaky but smart.

"We are going to stay. It is more _logical._" She laughed and her kits ran at her, carefully avoiding her injured leg, which had gotten better, but she still coudnt walk very well.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that moon, Mary was still avoiding Runtwhisker. He had told her that he had left her because he had met another she-cat and fell in love again. The she-cat told him to leave his old life behind, and go live with her, so he did. Shortly after she was killed by a badger while she was carrying his kits. Mary felt sorry for him, and told him so. He said he was sorry, and he was glad to be apart of their kits lives. After that she stopped talking to him, knowing if she did she would fall in love with him again, her protective wall falling around her. Her kits were now Apprentices with new names; Shinepaw, Tigerpaw, and Scott was now Wisepaw. She had talked that name over with Redstar and they both agreed on it. When Wisepaw heard his new name he smiled, and he said his life was suddenly brighter. Now they were once again in the woods. Mary was going to train along side hr kits, her mentor being Crookedtooth, and Redstar. Runtwhisker was also mentoring Tigerpaw, Mary's kit that was most like his father. "Alright Mary, attack me." Redstar asked Crookedtooth standing off somewhere unseen. Her kits were with their father learning how to hunt, farther off into the forest. Mary nodded, and crouched the way they had told her too.

Suddenly something hit her from the side. She went down fast, but quickly regained her footing. Her claws unsheathed and she pounced empty air as Crookedtooth moved away from her. Then Redstar attacked her from her other side. Her instincts took over from there. Her strong hind paws threw up, pushing the other toms off of her. She snarled and jumped up. Crookedtooth charged her but she just jumped out of the way, and was met head on by Redstar. Her claws went up in the air as he jumped over her trying to pounce on her. He fell to the side of her as she hopped away. Stunned, he couldn't get up very fast. She saw her chance and took it. She tackled him, and they rolled on the ground, laughing. When they stopped she quickly got off of on top of him, her face red. Crookedtooth stood there, his eyes cold. "Sorry Crookedtooth. We should get back to training." Mary mewed, her eyes embarrassed from Crookedtooth seeing her guard down. "No," He said, "Redstar we should probably go. I think Mary's had enough today." Mary turned away as Redstar agreed, and one small tear fell from her face. She walked back with them, but thoughts raced around in her head. _I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe that Crookedtooth noticed. I'm falling for Redstar, _She thought, but her thoughts were cut off as she heard her kits approach her as they walked into camp. "Mom! Your back!" Wisepaw said, a large smile on his face. Mary smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Mom is something wrong?" He asked noticing her sadness. Mary perched her lips, but shook her head. "No im fine. What do you need?" She meowed padding over to a patch of warm sunlight, Wisepaw running after her. "I caught my first mouse!" He exclaimed and this time her smile was real. "That's great!" Mary said.


	6. Ironic

They all walked back to camp, Mary's kits very jumpy and excited all except for Shinepaw.

"Shinepaw… Is something wrong?" Mary said, her voice low so no other cat would hear. In response the smaller she-cat grunted angrily and stocked off ahead, into camp.

"Odd." Mary said to herself. Just then Tigerpaw caught up with her, his eyes very much brighter then his sisters. "I love it here Mum! I'm so glad we got to stay!" He exclaimed, his excitement bursting.

She just nodded at him with a smile and motioned him on. She watched with a blank expression as they all filed in. Runtwhisker, Wisepaw, Tigerpaw and Cherrytail. Cherrytail was a young she-cat; she was also Tigerpaw's mentor. She was small, very petite. Her fur was creamy white except for one part of her tail that was cherry red. Her eyes were sky blue, very, very pretty. I think Tigerpaw fancied her just a bit.

And I would be proud if they chose eachother as mates; I hope he would have better luck with Cherrytail then I did with Runtwhisker. And it was true I was still angry at the betrayal of my previous lover; but his second mate had died. But I could dismiss that because for a long time I had convinced myself he was dead. To me Runt was still dead, replaced with Runtwhisker. He would never be the same.

Even his appearance was different. His bones shone though his pelt still; even in Greenleaf. He had some scars; most likely from battles I was not aware of. His face was ragged and worn. His coat was unkempt and patchy. He was just not the same easygoing cat I once knew.

And then I foolishly started to think about Redstar. I had no idea why that was his name; he was actually black. His fur was always glossy and perfect, his head always high. His eyes were very much _always_ bright, always filled with hope. And I was very well falling for him, I think. His voice was so alluring, and the way he looked at me sometimes, made me shiver. But Crookedtooth… He was something else. He was dangerous, yet quite. He was so certain at everything he did; like he knew nothing could ever hurt him. He was always on my mind, as well as Redstar.

It was so ironic that I come here to find my mate; realize neither of us love eachother anymore, and I end up almost crushing on two of his Clanmates!

Later on that evening Mary was sitting in a patch of sunlight drifting down from the treetops above, relaxing. Everyone else was eating, and sharing tongues. Shinepaw and Ashpaw, Windpaw and Wisepaw, Tigerpaw and Cherrytail. They all seemed very happy, and I was just the tiniest but jealous. The rest were cats she did not recognize. A pretty dark grey she-cat sharing a mouse with a large brown tabby tom, who honestly scared her. Crookedtooth, Runtwhisker, and Redstar were nowhere in sight.


	7. Challenged

Mary was very proud of her kits. They grew quickly, and served their Clan with all they had. They trained relentlessly everyday, absorbing everything. I was the same way; but it was harder for me. I was older, and had an injured leg. My body was not ready for such a change.

"Okay I have a little challenge." Crookedtooth announced one day during training. Surprised, my head shot up from licking a sore paw. Just then shadows moved in the undergrowth to my astonishment.

My eyes instantly narrowed as I got to my feet.

After the fox attack I was always on high alert. I would get startled by a leaf blowing by, when I was by myself. But around Redstar, and Crookedtooth I felt very safe and could unwind for just a second. But to my great relief Shinepaw, Tigerpaw, and Wisepaw [along with their mentors] stepped out instead of a bunch of foxes that wanted me for lunch.

"Hey! What are you guys doing out here?" I asked, sitting down. My smile dissipated as they started to growl and quickly stalk forward, unsheathed claws. "Oh shoot." I said as Shinepaw ran towards me, snarling the whole way. So by now I realized this was the challenge; fighting my own kits. The reason? I had no idea.

I unsheathed my claws, but was hesitant as I met my own daughters attack. As she got onto her hind paws I slid out from under her claws, and quickly lunged for her tail gently clamping down. She screeched in surprise; not from pain. I growled in satisfaction, jumping off of her. But suddenly, there was weight on my back, and fell to the ground with a strangled _huff._ It was Tigerpaw this time; he was going to be hard to be despite he was smaller than Shinepaw.

I rolled over, squashing him with my weight before quickly jumping up. But then I was facing all three of my kits, the mentors watching from nearby trees. Oh great, I wouldn't have any help. They came at me all at once; Shinepaw tackling me, Wisepaw biting down on my tail, Tigerpaw taking one of my front paws. I screeched, falling under their small wiggling and biting bodies. I thrashed, blindly striking out at anything that came close. I cuffed Tigerpaw with my remaining front paw, and let go to my other one. Gaining a bit more balance, I hit Wisepaw with my back legs, and he let go of my tail.

I rolled over, squishing Shinepaw, and finally jumping up. I had small cuts, and I was breathing hard. There was laughter from all around; and congratulations. I had done it. I had beat three cats at once.


	8. Beautiful Moment

"Great job, Mary!" Crookedtooth exclaimed. I purred loudly as he walked over, along with Cherrytail, Runtwhisker, and Foxdapple. Foxdapple was a pretty she-cat [though they all seemed pretty to me] with fluffy black fur, and a tail that had the shape just like a foxes. She was a fierce fighter, that I knew, but I didn't know much else about her. I also knew that she trained Ashpaw as well, because their weren't enough Warriors to go around.

"Thanks." I said to Crookedtooth, feeling very warmed inside by his words.

"Great job Wisepaw! That was brilliant work!" Foxdapple said to my son. I purred at him as well, wrapping my tail around him. "She's right. You were great." I said, "All my kits were." I purred harder realizing how true that was. My kits were safe, and happy, and well fed, and so smart! 'Thanks, Mary." Shinepaw said as she walked towards us. "But you were really hard to beat!" She started to giggle uncontrollably, and then we all started to laugh as well. It was a great sunny warm day, and I was surrounded by love and friendship. Nothing could have made this moment better.


	9. Angry

Days passed. I learned more, and I watched my kits do the same. They were going from the small kits they once were to brave and amazing young adult cats. Wisepaw was as logical as always, but had developed a wilder side. He occasionally got into a bit of trouble with Tigerpaw, and as crazy as it may sound, I was proud of him for it. Shinepaw had gone quiet, and didn't talk very much anymore. It worried me. Every time she came back from training she was always in a horrid mood. She ate then went to sleep, and did the same thing the next day. Thinking about this made me rise to my paws.

It was evening on a hot Greenleaf day, and my bones were sore from a practice fight I had with Crookedtooth earlier today. I shook out my short white and black fur, and stretched. I smiled to myself as I looked to the trees surrounding the stone hollow; all the leaves were green, but some orange tinted from the rays of the sun. There was a small breeze as I walked across the camp clearing over to where Runtwhisker was cleaning himself. "May I have a word?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me for a second, and then nodded and got to his paws. We walked together for a second and headed out of the thorn tunnel. When we were outside Runtwhisker spoke.

"What's this about?" He asked, his voice slightly irritated. I flinched and explained what I had noticed with Shinepaw. He growled something under his breath and angrily sat down. I stood in front of him, my expression annoyed and worried.

"Explain." I growled menacingly.

"She's mad at me. She's mad at me because I left. Its so stupid! I'm here now aren't I?"

As he said those words, I snapped. My blood boiled, and I wanted to kill him.

"No! _I'm here! I found you! You never wanted those kits! YOU NEVER WANTED ME!" _I screamed, my claws digging into the earth.

"She has a right to be mad. And you have no right to watch them grow up, or to even _talk_ to them. So stop, alright? I'll get Shinepaw a new mentor." I said, my voice suddenly quiet, my eyes sad. With that I walked back into camp, straight into Redstar's den.


	10. Loved

"I'm sorry Mary, but I don't think I can do that." Redstar said gently. I growled, my fur bristling. "You have to!" I exclaimed. He shook his head. "Look, he's no good for my kits. I'll ask you again, please change Shinepaw's mentor to someone else!" Tears started to roll down my face, dropping onto the floor of Redstar's den. "Please." I said.

He looked at me for a very long moment and then sighed. "I mean… I… I guess I could do." He mewed softly, "I guess I could do… for you." Surprise lit up my face- had he just almost confessed he liked me? This was big. So very big. But I remained calm and nodded, trying to hide my absolute delight. 'Thank you, Redstar. It means a lot." I replied. I stood, and realized I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything all day. I dipped my head respectively and stepped out into the dim light of the day.

"Wait! Mary, wait!" I heard Redstar say behind me. I turned and he was smiling widely. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Gathering tonight? It would be your first time." Astonished, I nodded, my face expressionless. "T-thank you, Redstar." I muttered like an idiot. "Thank you much."

_Redstar's Point Of View_

She was beautiful, and she was always on my mind. Mary was brave, and fierce, and calm and centered. For her age, she was very mature. She did what was best for her kits. She let them stay so they could have a better home, even though every day she was reminded of a lost love; a lost life. So very selfless. But I was worried about the Gathering; would the other Clans make fun of her? ThunderClan had been mostly fine with it; they had excepted Runtwhisker when he had come, so why not his first mate and his kits.

I think it all came down to this with the kits; they were to be excepted because if they were half the Warrior Runtwhisker was they would be great Clanmates. And so far they were great Apprentices. They mostly always did what they were told, and were very hard workers. They would make great Warriors as well.

I was taken away from my thoughts as Smallstep [my deputy] reminded me that we would be late for the Gathering if we stayed any longer. After that I led my Clan down to the island, still thinking of Mary.


	11. Redstar

"I'm sorry Mary, but I don't think I can do that." Redstar said gently. I growled, my fur bristling. "You have to!" I exclaimed. He shook his head. "Look, he's no good for my kits. I'll ask you again, please change Shinepaw's mentor to someone else!" Tears started to roll down my face, dropping onto the floor of Redstar's den. "Please." I said.

He looked at me for a very long moment and then sighed. "I mean… I… I guess I could do." He mewed softly, "I guess I could do… for you." Surprise lit up my face- had he just almost confessed he liked me? This was big. So very big. But I remained calm and nodded, trying to hide my absolute delight. 'Thank you, Redstar. It means a lot." I replied. I stood, and realized I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything all day. I dipped my head respectively and stepped out into the dim light of the day.

"Wait! Mary, wait!" I heard Redstar say behind me. I turned and he was smiling widely. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Gathering tonight? It would be your first time." Astonished, I nodded, my face expressionless. "T-thank you, Redstar." I muttered like an idiot. "Thank you much."

_Redstar's Point Of View_

She was beautiful, and she was always on my mind. Mary was brave, and fierce, and calm and centered. For her age, she was very mature. She did what was best for her kits. She let them stay so they could have a better home, even though every day she was reminded of a lost love; a lost life. So very selfless. But I was worried about the Gathering; would the other Clans make fun of her? ThunderClan had been mostly fine with it; they had excepted Runtwhisker when he had come, so why not his first mate and his kits.

I think it all came down to this with the kits; they were to be excepted because if they were half the Warrior Runtwhisker was they would be great Clanmates. And so far they were great Apprentices. They mostly always did what they were told, and were very hard workers. They would make great Warriors as well.

I was taken away from my thoughts as Smallstep [my deputy] reminded me that we would be late for the Gathering if we stayed any longer. After that I led my Clan down to the island, still thinking of Mary.

I led my Clan across the fallen tree onto the Island. Tonight I had with me Smallstep, Crookedtooth, Sundapple, Twilightmoon, Mary, Ashpaw, and Windpaw. The Apprentices, as always, were very excited. This was only their second time, I believe. Next time they would be almost Warriors. They were good cats, Windpaw especially. Her blue-gray dappled pelt would stand out though during the winter. As we all arrived in the clearing I noticed Wisepaw and Windpaw sticking close together. Windpaw was laughing at something Wisepaw had said, and Wisepaw had a nervous look on his face. I had seen this kind of thing a hundred times, it seems like. The two Apprentices fall for eachother; yet it had never happened to me. Well… now it was. I had fallen for Mary, yes I had no idea how she felt about me.

Jumping up onto the Leaders tree, I could easily pick her out. She was sitting with Crookedtooth off to the side of the clearing. They were talking, and she was laughing. It was just like with her son and Windpaw except they were older. Why had I made Crookedtooth her mentor? Now they were gonna fall in love with eachother, and have litters and litters of kits. Great.

"We are ready to start the Gathering!" Sandstar, leader of RiverClan, announced. She was a fierce leader, but young and always quick to start a fight. I respected her though, because I knew if she didn't think her Clan could take a fight every other moon, she wouldn't have one.

"Riverclan is doing well! The stream and lake are filled with fish this Greenleaf, and those fish continue to fill our bellies. Cavernsoul has just had another litter of kits; Two she-cats, Cedarkit and Nutkit. Beetlepaw was made a Warrior and is now Beetlespot!" She stopped so all the cats in the clearing could call his name. When they were done she bowed her head and watched as Chillstar, leader of Windclan, stepped forward. "The prey is _also_ running very well in WindClan. Eclipsekit and Emberkit are now Eclipsepaw and Emberpaw! And it was just reported that Evesong will be having another litter of kits." He also dipped his head and nodded for the next leader to go.

"ShadowClan is good." Darkstar said, stepping lethally forward, "The prey seems to leap right into our waiting claws! Earthclaw was just made a Warrior, and we have just learned that Flickersun is pregnant with her first litter of kits!" She finished her report and stepped down. I sighed and stepped forward.

"ThunderClan is having a great moon! Our bellies are always full. We have… just saved a queen and her kits from a fox on our territory. We took them back to the Clan and nursed them all back to health. They now reside in the Clan, and the kits have become Apprentices; Shinepaw, Tigerpaw, and Wisepaw. Also, Cloudtuft has had her kits; Ravenkit, a she-kit, and Stormkit, a tom." By the end of it Redstar couldn't even hear his own voice; there were too many yowls and growls of protest for that. And then you could hear the snide remarks and the snickers. He looked at Mary, and met her confused gaze. I looked to Wisepaw's eyes and he was angry, and confused as well. Tigerpaw and Shinepaw were just plain _rageful._ I shook my head, and jumped down from the tree. "The Gathering is over!" I called and ran to the fallen tree, and over the dark water below me, and didn't stop till I got to ThunderClan territory.


	12. Pigeon Laughter

**[Hey everyone! I'm changing Redstar's appearance from black to a dark ginger red!]**

_Mary's Point Of View_

"What happened?" Was asked from all around when they arrived back at camp. Runtwhisker and Cherrytail stepped out of the Warriors den, and Ravenmoon looked up from the entrance of the thorn tunnel. Even Cloudtuft came out of the Nursery. "He told them about us and they flipped out!" Tigerpaw exclaimed. "Tigerpaw, shush!" I told him harshly. He flinched away from and walked over to Shinepaw, growling something into her ear. I ignored that, and walked back into the Nursery [where I slept now to help with the kits] and didn't wait to hear what Redstar said about the Gathering. She laid down in her nest that was near the kits, and settled in, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning was bright, and warm. There was no breeze, not even the slightest bit. She watched quietly as Smallstep called the patrols. "Sundapple I would like you Ashpaw, and Cherrytail to mark the borders. Crookedtooth I would like you to lead Ravenmoon, Mary, Windpaw and Wisepaw out for a hunting patrol. The rest of the Apprentices, if your mentor is out doing something and your not, grab another Warrior to ask to go training or clean out bedding." After that he rushed into Redstar's, we all left for patrol.

The forest was steadily getting warmer as the day went along. The heat on her back made Mary uncomfortable, and made it harder to catch prey. But, despite the rising temperature, she caught a mouse, a water vole, and a pigeon. The group had done very well, and by a little after sunhigh, had Mary's prey, another mouse and another vole, a thrush and another pigeon. They carried the fresh-kill back to camp, proud of themselves. I was _especially _proud of Wisepaw for catching the biggest mouse any of us have ever seen.

He beamed as he carried it _slowly_ across camp to the nursery. I think I even heard Cloudtuft congratulate him on his catch.

But I was tired, and walked over to a shady spot near High Ledge to take a nap. Just as I was settling in, I heard paw steps approaching me. I opened one eye to see Redstar standing there with a pigeon in his mouth. He looked so silly; some of the feathers had gotten in his fur, and had this wacky smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh!

"What's so funny?" He asked me, but his voice hinted he looked that way on purpose. I just laughed a lot harder. After my very embarrassing laughing fit [I mean the whole Clan looked at me!] I finally asked,

"What do you need?" I was still on the verge of laughing, so I was relieved because after I asked that he dropped the pigeon at my feet.

"I hope I didn't wake you; I just wanted to see if you'd share this with me." He murmured softly. I suddenly realized how close his face was to me, and how sweet his breath was. I closed my eyes for just a second, to enjoy the moment. "Well?" He whispered, his voice _so_ smooth. "Yes." I said.

"Great!" He exclaimed, ruining the moment. But as I opened my eyes, I knew he did that on purpose as well and _again_ start laughing like an idiot. And as he watched me he started to laugh too. I couldn't help but think; what a beautiful moment. The sun was shining, and it was warm, and he was just so _close_. He was so beautiful, and strong, and after a second I realize that most of all he was _mine. _He was mine forever and always until the day we both die.

I closed my eyes again, and stuck my muzzle into his long fur.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"I know." He replied.


	13. Surprise

**[[I'm very much not good at battle moments. Sorry :/]]**

I woke up in Redstar's den. There was sunlight flittering through the entrance, but it was early morning. I could hear Smallstep calling out the patrols. I could also hear Redstar's slow and rhythmic breathing next to me. I looked over at him, and sighed. Yes that all had really happened. It wasn't just a dream. He loved me almost _more_ than I loved him, and the whole world was perfect. He suddenly yawned and stretched. He opened his eyes and I saw them soften a bit.

"Good morning." I mewed gently.

"Good morning." He said.

He finally got up, and yawned again. He covered my face with licks, immediately making me laugh. "C'mon we need to go for patrols!" I said through my giggles. He nodded in agreement, but we sat there looking into each other's eyes for just one more moment. He finally got up, and led me down to Smallstep. "Is there anything we can do?" Redstar asked him. Smallstep shook his head.

"Sorry all the patrols left." He murmured. He said goodbye and went to the nursery to visit his kits. It was funny because most toms don't get attached to their kits; but for some reason, he did. It was a nice change. Turning back to Redstar I said, "So I guess we have the whole day to ourselves." He nodded and them gave a very cute crooked smile. "I have a surprise for you later on today." He said.

A surprise? What could that be? I had no idea. Suddenly, there was a commotion at the entrance. Shinepaw and Windpaw ran through, their fur bloody and tattered. "Redstar! Riverclan! They attacked our border patrol and are heading towards camp!" Shinepaw exclaimed. Shocked, I jumped up licking my daughters face. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly. She nodded, but was breathing hard. "Daisydrop!" I called out loudly and urgently. She appeared from the Medicine Cat Den and assessed Shinepaw's injuries quickly. She had heard what she had said. Both Shinepaw and Windpaw were fine; most of the blood on their fur was not theirs.

"Windpaw go get anyone from the training hollow to come here; Shinepaw stay here and help protect the nursery. Mary help protect the nursery." Redstar said urgently. I nodded and followed Shinepaw quickly to the nursery where Cloudtuft had her kits in the very back of the den. Her eyes were calm but determined. I could hear footsteps, and urgent talking. The wounded border patrol was back.

I peaked my head outside of the den and saw was Redstar was instructing. Smallstep, Twilightmoon, Sundapple were to be the first cats Riverclan was going to face if they broke through the thorn barrier. Now the Apprentices were back, that was good. Tigerpaw and Wisepaw were instructed to outside of the nursery, while Shinepaw, Windpaw, and Ashpaw were told to be on the second lines incase Riverclan got through the first line of Warriors. The second line was made up of: Redstar, Smallstep, Runtwhisker, Cherrytail, Ravenmoon, Ashpaw, Windpaw, and Shinepaw. The third line were the cats at the Nursery. I braced myself when I heard them coming. Suddenly the thorn tunnel broke and the sound of cats fighting filled the air. I flinched and unsheathed my claws, going back into the Nursery. I looked at Shinepaw and licked the top of her head.

"I love you." I said to her, "No matter what happens, remember that." After that I peaked my head out again and said the same things to my other kits. They looked determined and scared, but I was proud of them. It took all my strength to not join in the fight, and tear off any cats fur that dared to touch Redstar.

Riverclan had reached the second line, and it seemed there was an endless amount of them. Had they brought their whole Clan? It very well seemed like it. One cat broke out of the second line and ran towards us. I went back inside and closed my eyes when I heard snarling. "Go away! Go away!" I heard Tigerpaw chant, and heard more snarling. I growled and stepped out of the nursery and saw a Riverclan cat [Beetlespot I think] being pushed further and further from the nursery entrance. I smiled as Wisepaw clawed his face, making blood pour into Beetlespot's eyes blinding him. He snarled but backed off. I was very proud of my kits. But then more cats were getting through.

"Their after the kits!" Redstar yowled. My mouth dropped open, and was amazed at what I had just heard. Why did they want the kits? Didn't they have their own? Wait! Did they want to kill them? Suddenly my vision was edged with red. How dare they try to kill kits!

All of a sudden a Riverclan Warrior burst into the nursery, breathing hard. I shot forward claws already unsheathed. He met my attack, but he was slow. His face was already bloody, his pelt was riddled with claw marks and more blood. He seemed to be no more than an Apprentice. I clawed at his face, making blood pour. He whimpered, and lost his footing. I saw my chance, and held him down, belly raking him. He let of a yowl of pain, and thrashed under my paws. "Please!'' He begged. I snarled, but let him go. He limped quickly out of the den, and out of sight.

I watched as Sundapple entered the den, her fur matted with blood. "It's bad out there, but Redstar said I should come here." I just nodded.

A short moment later three Riverclan cats rushed in, and immediately attacking. I snarled and blocked a huge brown striped tabby from the path of the kits. He was angry, and fierce. His front paw hit my head hard and everything was starry for a second. I shook my head and the stars went away. I swiped at him, hooking an ear. I took a good chunk of flesh out, and he let out a furious yowl. I smiled, and while he was distracted by the pain in his ear, dug my claws into his shoulders. He thrashed but I wouldn't let go, I just held on tighter. He yowled again, but this time in pain. He finally wiggled out of my grasp and fled. I faced a she-cat this time; a small black one with white spots on her feet. This must be Spottedfoot, a she-cat I met at the Gathering. Putting that to the back of my mind, I fought her with all I had until I sent her flying too. Suddenly I noticed there were less Riverclan cats to fight than before.

I yowled as I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and turned around. It was Sandstar the Riverclan leader. I caught my breath as she lunged toward me, knocking me to the ground. I screeched in pain as my skull hit the floor of the den _hard_. Stars were everywhere and it felt like my head was on fire. Blots of the world disappeared as I fell into utter pitch-blackness.

I woke up two sunrises later in Daisydrop's den. Everything was a little blurry and I couldn't remember how I got there. Redstar was asleep next to me. "Wake up!" I said, gently prodding him with a paw. His eyes flew open, and he quickly jumped to his feet.

"Mary! Mary, oh good you're up!" He said, relieved. "Daisydrop!" He called. Daisydrop walked in a few seconds later, her eyes serious.

"How does your head feel?" She asked urgently. "Uh… Fine." I mumbled unsurely. She nodded, and gave me some moss with water on it and a mouse to munch on. After I had eaten I realized it was evening; the most eventful time of day I realized. "It's time for the ceremony." Redstar said to me, helping me to my paws. I didn't say anything so he led me outside, where he sat me down in front of High Ledge. I was still a little confused.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath High Ledge for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. I watched silently as Smallstep came out of the Warrior's den with Twilightmoon, and Runtwhisker out of the Nursery with Cloudtuft. Cloudtuft's tail was drooping, and her fur was dirty. What had happened? I turned back to Redstar, my head still full of confusion. "Because of their bravery during the battle with RiverClan I am naming Ashpaw, and Windpaw Warriors." He said. I watched the rest in awe and even chanted Ashleaf's and Windstorm's new names. How had the battle with RiverClan ended? Had we won? Did they kill the kits? Where were _my_ kits? Had any cat died or seriously injured? My head was pounding now from worry.

I looked around the sunlight filled camp. I sighed with much relief as I spotted Shinepaw leaning on Tigerpaw's shoulder. But… where was Wisepaw?

"Redstar!" I called as soon as he was down from High Ledge. He smiled widely at me, but his eyes were weary. He slowly walked over, and licked my face. "I'm so glad your okay!" He said, but I interrupted him before he could say another word. "Where is Wisepaw?" His smile disappeared. He sighed and walked towards the Apprentice den. "He's this way." Redstar said without turning to me.


End file.
